


The House in Question

by patternofdefiance



Series: I Blame Tumblr [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Whichever you like, househunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you wouldn’t want that house," the estate agent said, thumbs hovering over her phone.<br/>"Why not?" John asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House in Question

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by:  
> sherkeys:  
> sherlock au where sherlock and john are on house hunters international

"Oh, you wouldn’t want that house," the estate agent said, thumbs hovering over her phone.

"Why not?" John asked, looking up the street the same way Sherlock was staring fixedly. A large, sprawling structure, it lay claim to a large lot. Woods bordered it at the back, and right at the edge, a little well could be seen. The whole property was in a glorious state of disrepair, vines and snarls of ivy obscuring the windows. "It looks perfectly lovely," John commented dryly.

"It’s been standing empty for _ages_ \- no one wants to buy it because no one wants to live in a house where a whole family was murdered.Dreadful story. Complete mystery, but there you have it. At this point we’re just waiting for the HOA clause to be amended, and it’ll be sold for - Mr. Holmes where are you going? Mr. Watson, what is he doing?”

"It’s Dr. Watson, actually - and you, ah, might want to take the rest of the day off." John grinned, his eyes tracking the movement of one long-legged detective as he stalked his way to the house in question. "This could take a while."

**Author's Note:**

> I may tinker with this idea in the future...hmmm.


End file.
